1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to memory, and, more particularly, to error detection and/or correction for memory.
2. Information
Memory devices may be used in various electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDA's), data loggers, or navigational equipment, just to name a few examples. For example, various types of nonvolatile memory devices may be used, such as solid state drives (SSD), NAND or NOR flash memory, or phase change memory (PCM), among others. A write or read operation may involve one or more processes to detect and/or correct errors in signal or state information written to or read from memory.
Nonvolatile memory devices may comprise memory cells that may slowly deteriorate over time, leading to an increasing probability that a read or write error may occur as a result of accessing a memory cell. Errors may also result from manufacture defects or marginal memory device construction, just to name a few examples. Accordingly, an error detection and/or correction process may be used to detect and/or correct such errors as they occur. For example, various error codes (EC) may be used (e.g., applied) to detect and/or correct errors. Some error codes relate to error detection while others relate to error correction.